


Sargorns

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destruction, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Planet Destruction, Poetry, Series, sargorns - Freeform, saurosapiens, vogons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Sargorns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sargorns

The _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Sargorns: _warrior race, mediocre poets, watch out for the tails._

What it doesn't say is that the Sargorns are actually distant cousins of the Vogons or that they feel a simultaneous superiority toward and envy of their long-lost family. On the one hand, the Vogons are basically destruction personified and they get to evaporate planets on the regular. On the other hand, Sargorns get to kill things. A lot of things. By hand. Or tail. And that's kind of like destruction -- just more personal.

Perhaps that's why their poetry is better.


End file.
